


The Night Mother

by JadedBlade88



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedBlade88/pseuds/JadedBlade88
Summary: A non-exact Drabble of my dragonborn, an Argonian with a haunted past and temperamental fire magic, and Cicero, keeper of the Night Mother. Loosely follows the events along the Dark Brotherhood storyline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! Don't mind the spelling mistakes, and the variations along the way. Still in progress, so comment if you want more!

Cicero did not know what to think of the woman who approached him on the road, in front of that damned farmer Loreius' home. 

The Argonian was tall, about half a foot taller than himself, and she walked with a slight limp, though it made her no less imposing. Her steel armor glinted in the sunlight, as did her sword, and she turned to face him. Blood red eyes caught his own, and he almost laughed. How close they where to blood indeed! But he kept it inside as she approached, smiling gently. 

She had a ring of horns, and dark red markings on her face. Cicero was pleased to note one of her horn rings held the symbol of Sithis, but it was shared by a Hist tree. Not a sister then. 

"Problem?" She didn't sound like a normal Argonian, voice too harmonized and higher pitched then the rest of her species. His opinion of her immediately dropped. Dumber than she looked then. 

"Poor, poor Cicero is stuck. The wagon wheel broke, and the farmer won't help me. I must get mother to her new home~~" He did a little turn on his heel, making a distressed noise. She cocked her head, turning those bright eyes onto the mill. 

"That seems very rude of him." She muttered, and the angry tone she used interests him. The neigh of an agitated horse answered her, and the pair turned. 

A white mare was being led by a tall, hulking wall of a man, outfitted in heavy steel armor as well. He had a great sword strapped to his back, and his blue eyes where icy. 

"Damn horses." He muttered when it made to pull away from him again, skittish around him for some reason. Cicero would be nervous too if he had to stand next to the huge man. 

"Glad to see you've finally chased her down. This is Cicero." 

He turns his gaze to the jester, and he smiles back, wide and sharp. The larger man just grunts. 

"Why not head back to Jorrvaskr? I'll meet you there once I finish this up." 

Cicero perked up. A companion then. No wonder she was so willing to stop and help him. 

The other man just grunted again. "Will do, Harbinger." He led the still fighting horse towards Whiterun, and the Argonian popped her neck. 

"Let me go see why this farmer isn't feeling very helpful." She muttered darkly, turning to head up the hill. "Damn Smoothskins~" he heard her hiss.

Laughing, Cicero watched her go, trying to make out the markings on her other earring. Her sword was elvish, and she had obviously improved it, along with her steel plate armor. The woman turned up the hill out of sight and he sighed, going back to soothing mother. This delay was sure to make her upset. 

Ten minutes later, she came marching down the hill, a smug look on her face. "He said he'd been down in just a bit. Do you need anything else? I'd be more than happy to wait with you." 

Cicero was nearly overwhelmed at the woman's kindness. He was at a loss for words. For once. She cocked her head, and then reached out to take his shoulder. 

"You alright?" 

"Oh, yes yes! Cicero is more than good, he's wonderful! You convinced the farmer to help him and mother. Thank you thank you!" He plopped a small bag filled with coins in her hand, and she looked ready to object. He curled her fingers inward, and slapped her hard enough on the back to jerk her away. 

The woman nodded and took the bag, fastening it on her belt next to her sword. "Okay, thank you. He says he'll be down soon, but if he doesn't, grab a guard and ask for them to fetch me from Whiterun. My name is Jinx by the way." She held out her hand, smiling wickedly. When he took it, she shook his hand gently, like she might break him. "Jinx Bright-Throat. It was nice to meet you Cicero." 

Someone called her name, a woman with bright red hair, walking down the road towards them. Jinx hurried to go to her, still favoring that leg, turning around to call just once: "May Sithis fate us to meet again someday!" 

And then the Argonian turned around, and sprinted to the human, leaving Cicero and the Night Mother alone on that road. The mad man laughed, and patted the coffin. "I like her, dear mother."


	2. The Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that I'd never really finished. Just posting to get to the next chapter, which will be longer. Read or don't, thanks anyway.

It was weeks later till he saw her again. He'd just settled mother and himself into Astrid's sanctuary, dusty and tired, so he didn't notice the hand that helped him brush dirt off his back until a voice came with it. 

"A long travel, Brother?" 

He spun, surprised for the first time in a while. It was Jinx again, wearing better armor and with a hood drawn up over her head. Her wicked smile and glowing red eyes where the same, and the hand that took his was the same as well. 

"The kind woman from the road! Jinx! Cicero is so happy to see you again. Sithis must smile upon us." 

Her smile grew, and he swore the fire roared in its hearth, nearly a floor above them. 

"Indeed he must. I am glad to see you make it here in one piece. But Cicero, would you like me to help you move Mother? Surely you can't lift such a large coffin." She reached a clawed hand out, and the jester snatched it away. 

"No no no! Mother must be tended to by only Cicero." And then, at the confused look on her face, he added. "I am the keeper. And I can lift her, do not worry sister." 

Nazir swept by, and Jinx turned to follow. "If you're sure brother... I am only a call away." She went after him, holding treasures from her kills, and was gone. Something twinges in his gut, and he wondered what it could be. Guilt? She was only trying to help. Or perhaps curiosity? She made him want to know her. He shoved these pesky thoughts to the back of his mind, letting the Jester take over. Mother must be settled in, and this poor excuse of a sanctuary needed to be cleaned.


	3. The Dawnstar Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers!! Don't read this unless you've played through the dark brotherhood storyline.

From far away, distantly in the sanctuary, Cicero could hear the door open. It couldn't be that stupid sheep dog, and Astrid would be far too much a coward to come after him. But who else would have the password? Babette? The Dawnstar sanctuary was supposed to be safe!

He heard Shadowmere outside, and he knew at once who it was. Of course it was her. He'd seen the way she'd ogled his journals, knew she wanted to read them. He cursed his idiocy, but called out. "Listener, is that you? Send the best to kill the best I suppose." Followed by a mad cackle that hurt too much to be worth it, really. 

She didn't respond. And his mad little brain twitched at that. How dare she come to kill him and not even say anything?!? He prattled on and on as she progressed, never stopping, never slowing. He thought for sure the troll would at least deter her, but he heard her use the Thu'um, and then move forward again. Oh yes, he knew she was dragonborn. It wasn't hard to piece together the stories of a dragon woman slaying her own kind, of fire magic that was too powerful to be missed. She was gone too often from the sanctuary to be killing the entire time. 

He tried apologizing for Vereeza, but didn't for the pretender. Explaining his actions would at least give him a swift death. He'd seen her execute people who had hurt her brothers and sisters before.... Cicero didn't fancy being on the receiving end of her blade. 

The door opened, and there she was. The great Listener of the dark brotherhood, mother's chosen, and one of the few people to be kind to him. Shame she was going to have to kill him. 

He greeted her warmly, though most of his warmth was lying in a pool below him. She said nothing. The Argonian had an odd expression on her face. 

"Oh ho~ a joke! A funny joke. The listener listens." He chuckled, clutching at his side. She flinched, but didn't lower her blade. She listened to him beg for his life, ask her to lie to Astrid and the brotherhood. She still said nothing, though the fire behind him reached out of its hearth. 

"Do what you will. Cicero has no fight left. In the void, the dread father will judge us all." He muttered, turning away. She hadn't agreed to help him. His death was approaching. 

She marched up to him, and he flinched, crying out as it pulled his wound. Her blood red eyes where more slitted then normal, and her tongue darted out to taste the air. 

Cicero's heart did a little flip. She was going to eat him. Eat him! What a terrible fate! 

Flipping him onto his back using her sword, he dug his hands into the stone beneath him, dragging himself backwards on shaking arms. Jinx sighed, and crouched down beside him. When nothing happened, Cicero glanced up at her, pausing. Her face was calm and gentle. 

"Cicero. I'm not going to hurt you. Astrid may have ordered me to kill you, but she is not the Night Mother. Besides, how would the brotherhood get along without a Keeper?" She smiled, though it was pained and weak. 

"You're.... Not going to kill Cicero..?" 

She smiled again, wider, easier, and moved forward. Both hands where aglow with healing magic, her sword set aside. As soon as the golden light set onto his wound, tears sprang into his eyes. No way did he deserve this kindness. Not one thing in his miserable life was payment enough for the unwavering mercy she gave him.

"I'm sorry dear keeper, hold on just a bit longer." She soothed, guessing the reason for his tears incorrectly. He smiled. 

"Cicero will always hold on, if you would order it, Kind Listener." 

A golden tendril of magic reached across his face, as if she was brushing tears away. He relaxed, knowing that he'd made her smile easier, and shut his eyes. After running for so long, the wear of the trip got to him, and besides the gaping hole in his side, his legs and chest ached from the exertion. 

"Sleep." It was Jinx, but her voice was soothing and far off, as if in a dream. He followed orders without hesitation. 

When he awoke, hours later, he had been moved upstairs, and into one of the not decayed beds. His dagger was on the table next to him, along with his hat. He noticed that his chest had been healed closed, but was still sore, and wrapped in bandages. Also, his shirt was gone. 

Frowning lightly, the imperial sat up, and swung his cramped legs over the side of the bed. Behind the closed door of the room, there was a faint light. It took him only a few steps to cross the room, and he pulled open the door silently, still nervous about the other side. 

All he found was Jinx, sitting in a rickety chair in front of a new fire, head down as she focused on her task. He moved forward, curious, and an old bowl rattled across the floor as his foot sent it spinning. She looked up, and frowned. 

"You really shouldn't be out of bed." 

He smiled, recognizing what was in her hands. "Kind Listener shouldn't be stealing Cicero's clothes." 

She grit her teeth, and sighed. "I was trying to mend it." She muttered, holding it out. The jester approached. 

His shirt had been cleaned of blood, but the large tear in the side was still being mended. Jinx looked as if she had tried, but the stitches had gone wide and too far apart in places. It looked like a child's rag doll. 

Cicero couldn't help the giggle that burbled from his mouth, and at the indignation on her face, it became a full body cackle. 

She hissed and stood up, throwing his shirt onto the table. The fire in its hearth roared as she passed by, her anger its fuel. 

"Argonains aren't renown tailors. The scales on my fingers make it hard for me to measure my stitches." She explained, back to the jester and arms crossed. 

"Kind Listener, Cicero did not mean any offense. He would have never guess that you, who has destroyed everything in your path, the paragon of strength and kindness, would be unable to do something so trivial." He offered, picking up his shirt and moving to stand by her. For a moment, he was worried she would be upset at him, the flames licking at at her hands convincing him, but then she sighed. 

"We can't all be perfect." She chuckled. And then her fiery eyes caught his, and the smile faded. Holding a hand out, she gently ran it down his cheek, and then pressed him against her, in a soft kind of hug. 

"I'm just glad you're alright." 

Cicero's heart was racing, and his face was painted with a cherry blush. He couldn't help the nervous giggle that escaped him, but he did hug her back, enjoying the way she felt, steel armor and all, against him. Then Shadowmere neighed loudly from outside, cutting through the calm moment. Must be a hole somewhere near by. 

"I've got to get back. Before they send someone else to look for me." She said, letting go and stepping back. 

Cicero's heart rate picked up. What would she tell the others? What about mother? 

"I'll tell Astrid what you told me. And when everything cools off, I'll bring you back. Mother shouldn't be without a keeper for too long." 

Cicero nodded, though he was still worried. Worried about what? Mother for sure, but what else? He followed her to the door, and Shadowmere nuzzled him, just once as Jinx got on. 

She paused a moment, looking past him, towards Dawnstar. "I helped a priest near here, I trust him. I'll send him over with supplies." 

Cicero nodded, knowing better than to argue. Odd to send a priest to a man who breathed death, but he trusted Jinx. She hesitated another moment, looking at the beaten madman, and Shadowmere pawed the ground. 

"If I can manage it, I'll come see you." 

Cicero shook his head. "I only plan to stay until I can travel again, sister. But I will be nearby, don't worry about sturdy Cicero." 

Her eyes stared holes through him for just a moment. "As you say, brother. Kill often..." she turned, and started off down the road. 

"And silently!" He added, waving with a long, exaggerated swooping motion. It hurt, a lot, but Jinx waved back, and then was gone. A theme it seemed, for the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments or likes. I dunno when I'll post more, but I hope you injoyed it.


	4. The Fall of the Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna split this one in half, cause it's so long. Another huge time skip, sorry. Leave comments if you like~

He'd been hiding in Falkreach for so long, he'd become nearly invisible. Then the day came when he knew something was wrong. First, it was the whispers that passed between the imperial soldiers, and then the very breeze seemed off. What really gave it away was when Jinx herself rode past on Shadowmere, bleeding and brandishing a sword. The daedric horse was riding as hard as he could, and still she spurred it on, flames painting the horses footsteps and her hands. He gathered up all that he had, grabbed his dagger, and ran after her, towards the sanctuary. 

When he got there, smoke and bodies poured out of the entrance. Festus's corpse was pinned by arrows on a tree outside, and Penitus Oculatus agents littered the ground, in various states of slashed and burned. Rage boiling in his own blood, Cicero drew his dagger and charged into the smoke, following the Listener. 

Her cry of absolute fury gave her away, and he peered through the smoke to find her beheading a imperial on the stairs, and breaking the other's knees in one swoop. Screaming, the last went out when she tore out his throat with her claws, not even stopping to search them. 

He followed her, still, and froze at what he saw. Arnjborn was in wolf form, fighting furiously for his life. Veereza was lying dead nearby, his throat slit. Jinx's eyes widened, and she breathed in the smoke and ash. 

"YUL TOOR!" Fire and dragon speak flew from her mouth, killing the archer of the two, and she charged over to the last. Her blade slid into his stomach the same time the werewolf collapsed, bleeding heavily from two slashes on his side. She knelt, listened to what he said, and he was gone. Cicero fell in line behind her, and when she rose, fire kicked up around them. 

"Liste-" he froze as she spun and had a blade at his throat, eyes wide and furious. "Listener. We must see if mother is alright." He swallowed and spoke, and she blinked, coming down from her rage slightly. 

Nodding, she hurried down the hallways towards the bedroom. "Babette?! Astrid!! Nazir?!? Gabr-" her voice caught as she stumbled upon the dark elf, and the flames around them roared as she knelt and removed the neckless around her throat. Screaming in argonian she charged off down the hallway. 

Fighting his way through the bodies she left and the intense heat of the fiery sanctuary, he was surprised to see Nazir still alive. He seemed just as surprised to see them. "Listener!" He called, fighting up the stairs against a single agent, bleeding from a slash to the chest.

Jinx was already moving, sword alight, and free hand glowing gold. Shooting the red guard with a powerful healing spell, she caught the unfortunate kings guard in the back of the knees with her sword. As he fell, she gripped his head and twisted with a sickening snap. A tingle of pleasure went up Cicero's spine. 

Nazir, panting, was holding the glowing wound on his chest. "I am very happy to see you. I though you'd betrayed us, but you're here...." 

She shook her head, eyes glowing. "No time for now. Where is Babette? Astrid?" 

"Mother?" Cicero added. 

Coughing into his shirt, he shook his head. "Astrid was in her rooms. Babette escaped towards her lair. Mother is where she always is." 

Jinx leapt into action. "Right. Cicero, go fetch Babette and get outside. Nazir and I will collect Mother and meet you there. If Astrid is alive, she'll be outside." 

Both nodded, knowing not to argue. Before Cicero could vanish into the smoke, she caught his arm. 

"Stay alive." Smoke flew from her mouth as she breathed, though she seemed unaffected by the flames. Her golden scales where alight with the warm colors of the fire around them, and she seemed to be in her element. Cicero though she looked otherworldly and beautiful, like a goddess of Justice. "We cannot lose more." 

He nodded, and her iron grip vanished as she turned to follow Nazir. 

Ten minutes later, the sanctuary was ablaze and Nazir reemerged, alone. As much as the three wanted to go back in, the pure heat and death kept them from it. Flames where literally pouring from the entrance. They could hear Jinx screaming in rage, in sync with the power of the blaze. It seemed her emotions where fueling it. Nazir told them she wanted to burn with them, told the two how she'd walked along the sanctuary, gathering their friends, and laying them together in the main chamber, walking through the fire as if it didn't bother her at all. He explained that the smoke became too much, the heat scalding, and she told him to go, before sealing herself in the Dark Mother's chamber. 

It was hours before they could go in. They buried Festus in that time, hid the other imperials, and calmed Shadowmere, who'd reappeared long ago, covered in blood. Not his own, and Cicero cackled at the thought of the horse chasing down a stray agent and mauling the poor soul. 

When Babette quietly announced that the flames had died and it was safe to go inside, no one moved. They didn't want to see what remained of their family, their home. Finally, Nazir heaved a sigh and stood up, walking slowly past the broken door. Skipping Astrid's room, for the sake of finding what became of Jinx, they walked into the main cavern. 

Everything was blackened, but the pool of water flowed on, as if nothing had happened. There they found their siblings, laid side by side, covered in stones. Traditional graves. Scorched, but whole, it must have taken half an hour each. Three large graves, and a small one. Babette started to cry as she read the name scratched into a stone on the small one. "Liz..." Cicero gently patted her on the back, saw the collapsed path to mother's room. He was interrupted in finding a new path by Nazir's sigh. 

"And the listener...." both turned, and he was pointing to a figure sitting pensively on top of one of the rocks by the pool. Her armor had been burnt off, metal pooling in her lap, horns free. Nothing was indecent, she was covered in thick black ash, her sword lying blackened across her lap, and she looked as if she was the final guard to what remained of her family. She'd burned to death. 

"Oh no! Kind listener, what will we do without you now?!? What of mothers will?" Cicero asked, head in his hands. Then something came to him. "Besides that, what of mother?!? I have been a terrible keeper!" 

Babette gasped and leapt back as her eyes shot open, the blood red a stark contrast to the black. "She. Yet. Lives." Her harsh, dry, broken voice croaked. A single clawed, darkened finger pointed to the pool. The three looked over its edge, and sure enough, there was her coffin, encased in water, safely at the bottom. 

Jinx stood, still hidden in ash, and leapt down to stand by them. What remained of her armor hit the ground with a metallic crash. "I will retrieve her." Her voice was tired, and as she turned to jump in, her knees gave out. Babette was there, covering her in a robe, shushing her. "You've done enough Jinx. Let them." 

Nazir nodded, and Cicero jumped in instead. The surprisingly strong imperial pushed the heavy coffin to the edge of the pool, where Nazir wadded in and together, they pulled The Night Mother from her watery grave. 

By then, Jinx had been settled and dressed in a thick black robe, the vampire cleaning ash from her face and skin. The rage from before seemed to wear her out, and she just sat numbly as the coffin was right sided and opened. 

Cicero gushed at her perfect condition, thanking the watertight coffin and the Listener. Nazir stood nearby, looking tired as well. 

Jinx suddenly hissed in pain, holding her head, before groaning in agony. "I can't... mother please..." she complained, standing shakily and walking towards the coffin. She hung her head at the answer, Babette hovering nearby. "As you wish." Steeling herself, she turned towards the hallway out. Everyone filed in behind her, and she made her way to astrids room, silent. 

"Mother told me of another contract." Pushing the secret door open, she sighed. "Astrids." Using the wall, she wandered in the room, collapsing at the old leader's side. Nazir drew in a sharp breath, Babette holding her nose, and Cicero winced at the sight. She was nearly ash herself. The fire wasn't kind to her like it was Jinx. Her charred lips moved quietly, and the Argonian had to lean close to hear. 

Taking the blade gently from her burnt fingers, she started to cry when she pulled away. "Why Astrid.... why? I never wanted to take the brotherhood from you. You where my family! I loved you all." 

The dying woman just shook her head half an inch. 

"I.... Arnjborn told me... before he died... that he knew it was you who betrayed us." 

The woman flinched, as if that caused her more pain than her wounds. Cicero was just wondering if that perhaps too harsh for the traitor, when she added. 

"He told me to tell you he still loved you. Didn't understand it, but loved you. Made me promise to go easy on you." Jinx heaved a tired, heavy sigh, throwing the blade from hand to hand. "I loved you too, sister. Even though you tried to kill me. Even though you killed most of our family. I am sorry it came to this." Heaving the blade high, she said again; "May Mother guard your soul." 

Astrid closed her ravaged eyelids, and the blade came down. 

There was just a single beat of absolute, bone deep silence in which no one moved or breathed. 

It shattered as Jinx rose smoothly. "Gather all that you can, ready the caravan. I will be back." She said, and glided from the room, sprinting up the stairs and outside. She was gone. 

Nazir just nodded in the silence, pausing to say. "Glad to have you back, Keeper. We need some numbers." He walked from the room. Babette and Cicero where alone. 

"I missed you brother. I wish we could have reunited under better circumstances." She began to gather everything not burnt to pieces, and Cicero left, going for his own supplies. Though his addled little mind was screaming about losing another sanctuary, somewhere in his heart, it was warm about his families greeting.


	5. On the Move

Jinx returned, hours later, just as the sun was setting with a spare horse and other things they'd need for the trip. Blankets, included. 

They loaded the carts as she herself went in and added to her bags, and then Mother herself went into the second cart. Shadowmere pulled that one, and the new horse pulled the other. Jinx and Nazir set the broken door over its hinge, and then, not even pausing, they turned away and onto the road. Babette, pulling a dark cloak around her shoulders, sat next to Nazir in the first cart. Cicero drove the second, and Jinx walked between them, for now. 

"Where to next, Listener?" 

She turned and looked across the horizon. "I was thinking that same thing. To Dawnstar." Nazir frowned, and Babette smiled. 

"Perfect! I remember that sanctuary. Cold though...." she said. 

Nazir verbally voiced his hate for the cold, while Jinx slowed to talk to Cicero. 

"Brother... I am sorry, but I have your journals. It shames me to say I cannot control myself around the written word, especially about those shrouded in mystery." She looked guilty, and embarrassed. A far cry from the angel of death that had slaughtered everyone at the sanctuary. 

Cicero blinked, and then frowned. He'd assumed they'd been lost in the fire, he didn't even remember them missing. He was too tired to be angry about it. And besides, what did he care? Most of the man who wrote those was gone. He was the fool of hearts now. "Worry not dear Listener. I am relieved you saved them, though the words inside do no longer pertain to me." 

She nodded, looking thankful he wasn't angry, and then took a hold of the side of the cart. She fell silent, limping along with her bad leg and a new dagger taped to her waist. Cicero rolled his eyes. 

"Listener, I cannot focus on the road with you falling behind. Come sit." 

She looked as if she debated it, and then tilted her head towards mother. No doubt she was telling her something. 

Settling down beside him, the argonian heaved a heavy sigh, stretching her legs. An hour passed before it fell dark, with Nazir and Babette talking quietly, and Jinx napping lightly beside what was left of her family. The silence let them morn. 

She awoke fully to light the torches on each wagon with a wave of her hand, glowing red eyes ominous in the moonlight. Wolves howled in the distance, but the horses paid them no mind. Those who sat in the carts they pulled where far more deadly than the beasts stalking the woods. 

It was then that Jinx explained all that had happened at the castle, in a rough argonian tone, uncaring of her more polite voice. Nazir hung his head, and Babette voiced her sadness at Astrid's total betrayal. Cicero thought perhaps now wasn't the time to tell them he knew it would happen. Too soon. She told them all that Astrid had said before her death, told them everything. At the end of her explanation, she remembered herself, tone becoming more human. 

"I promise to hunt every last one down. I will destroy him. I swear it upon the Hist." The breeze swirled around them at her powerful promise, and the three dark brotherhood knew it would be so. Babette hissed. 

"If you could, sister, bring him home to us. I'd like a little revenge as well." 

Jinx cocked her head, as if she hadn't thought of it. "A wonderful idea Babette." 

The carts fell silent again. Cicero spoke up next. "Listener, you know much about us, but it seems we know little about you." She glanced at him, and he hurried to explain. "I mean no distrust, you just saved Cicero and mother, but he knows almost nothing about you." 

Nazir hummed. "He's right, surprisingly. You showed up as a recruit and where thrown into jobs. I'd like to know more as well." 

Jinx nodded. "Fair enough. My full name is Jinx-Bright-Throat, of Clan Bright-Throat. I'm not sure what Vereeza told you of a Argonians," there was a collective wince from the hurting brotherhood,"but we live most of our lives underwater. I was born in the deep water city of Soulrest, Black Marsh. My family moved to the border, and then back after my new town was raided by Dunmer. Before then, we where captured and sent to a slave camp. It was there I learned my affinity for fire, and I freed my friends and returned to my city. Having lost both my parents in that camp, the clan matriarch took me in. Taught me about my magic, and when I was old enough, I left. We didn't know of the dragon soul in me, just thought that I was different. I came to Skyrim to learn of the college of winterhold." She chuckled and shook her head. "But as I was crossing the border, I came upon the civil war. Caught right in the middle of an imperial ambush of stormcloaks." 

She drew up her robe to show a deep slash behind her knee. No wonder she limped. "Got cut bad. Can't remember who. When I woke up, they'd poorly bandaged it and I'd been out for hours. I was on an imperial execution train. We ended up in Helgen when it all went to Oblivion." 

"Oh! I remember that. A dragon sighting, for the first time in thousands of years." Babette chimed in. 

"Right. I didn't know it at the time, but it was Aludin. Surprisingly enough, if he hadn't shown up, I'd of been beheaded." 

Nazir smirked. "Always lucky." 

She laughed, but continued. "Anyway, during the panic, I followed a stormcloak to freedom. I'd never met a human before, so I will admit I followed him just because he was kind to me." 

Everyone had a laugh at her expense, and she rolled her eyes. "We traveled to Riverwood, where I left the human and went on to Whiterun. Eventually, I found my way to Winterhold, and to A...Astrid." She hesitated, pain stopping her words. And then, the gloomy tone was back. 

Babette struggled to change the subject. "Listener, I may be able to create something to help your leg, it is not too late." 

The woman nodded, hesitantly. "I would like that, thank you Babette." Then she sighed and stood, limping over to Nazir's cart and hoping in. 

"Time to switch. Nazir, get some sleep. It's a long ride to Dawnstar." She forcibly took his seat, shoving him towards the back. The dark skinned man huffed, but settled down on some cushions. "You too Cicero. Shadowmere can handle it." 

The horse bobbed his head, and Cicero shrugged. "As long as you're sure, Listener." He sat back against the seat, pulling his hat over his eyes. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard her whisper; "Im not sure of anything now..." 

He awoke much too late, he knew as soon as he opened his eyes. 

He'd been wrapped in a blanket, and Shadowmere trudged on, with snow falling around them. A lone figure sat at the head of the front cart, two human shaped, blanket covered forms in the back. He could tell by the light snow settled on top of them that they hadn't moved in a good amount of time.

"Jinx?" He called, and she turned slowly to look at him. He could see Dawnstar up ahead. 

"Cicero. You're awake early." She croaked. He frowned, shaking sleep from his head. 

"What? Cicero is confused. How did we get here? How long have I been asleep? It's nearly a weeks travel to Dawnstar from Falkreach...." 

She smirked, looking weary. "You're still sharp as a whip, dear Keeper." A new affectionate term, but now was not the time. She had knocked him out! All of them! A potion, or magic, he didn't know, but he was angry. 

"Jinx! You're lucky to be alive! How dare you! Brother! Sister! Wake up!" He shouted, making a fuss. Nazir, covered in blankets, tilted his head. 

"Keeper.... what do you..." he sat up, looked around, and groaned. "While I appreciate the thought, Listener, you've exhausted yourself." 

Babette twitched in her own pile. "How have the horses been going this long? Shadowmere, I understand." She peeled herself free to start brushing snow off. 

Jinx shrugged, pulling up to the town's main road. "Every day or so we passed another town, another ranch... I just bought a different horse at each one. I left the ones I had at stables to rest, and I'll ship them to the sanctuary when they're ready."

Nazir nodded his approval, crawling out of his pile to sit beside her. "Brilliant. You've outdone yourself again, Listener." 

Babette nodded as well, hunching down as they rode through town. "Though I am surprised you knocked us all out with magic..." 

Cicero threw up his hands. "No one understands! It was wrong of the Listener. I'm sure mother agrees with me, anyway." He turned up his nose, crossing his arms. 

Jinx cackled. "Actually, she's the one who came up with the plan." 

Everyone laughed then, besides Cicero, who gasped as if in pain. "Mother!" Shadowmere threw back his head and neighed, and the laughing, odd caravan of newcomers with a coffin in one drew unwanted attention. A few guards approached, the citizens staring, before Jinx nodded her head to them. She knew everyone by name, asking meaningless, personal details of each. Asking about someone named Erandur, she seemed rather concerned. They all froze at the question; "Everyone sleeping better?" 

The guards let them pass, happily, and Jinx led the way to their new home, making sure to take different twists and turns to make sure they weren't followed. 

When they where sitting outside, they took it all in. Babette got up first, ignoring the obvious blood stain, and Jinx hurried to follow her inside. The door creaked open, and the Argonian told her to wait. 

"Many unsavory things might have wandered inside. Just stay here, for another minute." 

Crossing her arms, but nodding, the vampire waited as Jinx walked inside. Nazir and Cicero came to stand next to the vampire. It really was just a second before they heard her. "YUL TOOR!" 

A quick burst of flame shot out the door, a hole in the ceiling, along with rats, rabbits, foxes, and even a few coyotes. Nazir killed a couple of the bunnies for dinner, and then they moved inside. Cicero insisted on not letting mother out of his sight, so they hauled her along with them down the steps, into the main room. 

Jinx was standing below, sword out, a bear at her feet, blood running the ground. 

"Listener! Are you alright?" Babette called as Nazir ran to her side, his own sword drawn. 

She nodded, and then, still nodding, collapsed face first on top of the dead creature. Babette and Cicero ran down to her, Nazir already hauling her into his arms. 

"She fine~ just asleep." The vampire sighed, checking her friend. Nazir set her gently in a clean, and sturdy chair nearby. Cicero put a hand to his forehead. 

"It was bound to happen. The kind listener is very irresponsible when it comes to herself." He looked around, to the sleeping argonian, to the mess he called his new home. He sighed and pulled out a broom from Sithis knows where, and started working. Nazir and Babette shrugged. The red guard went to unload the carts, and Babette helped clean. Mother hummed quietly in her coffin, shushing her stressed and drained Listener as she slept. 

She woke up just as night fell. 

Someone had moved her to a bed, and a blanket was thrown haphazardly across her. Snorting at the thought of Nazir carting her to bed, she rose, groaning at her soreness and headache. The room she was in was very large, with a desk and dresser and all sorts of things somehow preserved. Her bag was set on the desk, and she stumbled over to it, hissing at her bad leg. Downing a health potion, and a stamina potion, she shook her head and limped out of the room. 

Her siblings had done a wonderful job cleaning up. It wasn't perfect, but it sure as hell looked better. Lived in. Coming into the main room, she resisted the urge to purr at the fireplace roaring, and a shrill voice announced her presence. 

"Listener!!! The dear fool of hearts was worried you'd sleep forever! How would mother speak to us then?" 

Looking up, she found Cicero hanging upside down with his head between the bars, a rag in hand. She giggled as she noticed the apron tied over his motley, and the dirt on his face. 

"I couldn't leave my family~ dear keeper. Have you been working this entire time?" She asked, stopping at the base of the stairs. 

Cackling and nodding like a true madman, he rolled right side up and ran down the stairs, in an odd sort of dance. A dust cloud followed him as he pulled her to the table, plopping her down. 

"Nazir cooked up that bear you killed, along with some unfortunate rabbits. It actually turned out quite well. He never wants to spill his cooking secrets." He explained, spooning a large bit of stew into a large bowl, and then adding a slab of bear on a plate, and passing it to her. Jinx thanked him, and asked where the others went. 

"Nazir went to bed just before you awoke. Cleaning and cooking seem very tiring for him. Half the Nord mothers around here would be sure to give him a slap on the hand. Babette went out, despite my urgings, to explore the town and surrounding area. I have been cleaning the sanctuary for mother." He said, all in a rush, as he polished a table to his left, righting a chair behind them at the same time. 

Jinx cracked a real, true, smile, for the first time in weeks. And then her shoulders started to quake. 

"Listener, are you-" Cicero was at her side in an instant, worried she was crying or having a seizure. But then the sound came out of her half open mouth. She was laughing. And once it'd started, small and quiet, it wouldn't stop. She grew louder and louder, holding her sides, tears leaking from her eyes as she squirmed in her chair. Cicero, confused, but happy that she was happy, laughed along with her, never missing a chance to do so. When she finally calmed down, she caught her breath, grabbing his hand. 

"Thank you, my dear keeper, for making me laugh. You're what keeps me sane." 

Cicero's grey eyes widened. "That is hilarious! Cicero is absolutely insane Listener, but I'm happy that you're happy. Especially after everything that happened at the sanctuary." 

She shook her head. "You would know that pain better than anyone. So many homes have been destroyed, so many siblings lost. Yet you survived it all, to come here and comfort me." 

Her kind words struck a cord within him, though he tried not to let it show. Listener was a very busy woman, surely she had no time for a insane keeper. The imperial was careful to quiet his pounding heart. 

Eating quietly, she inquired if he had already. Her glowing eyes followed his movement about the room. 

He nodded, still cleaning around them. She relaxed, concentrating on the sounds around her, watching the roaring fire. A comfortable silence engulfed them for a long while. 

"Do you think Mother sees these things?" She asked, breaking the peace. 

Cicero paused in cleaning out a glass, tilting his head. "Sees what dear listener?" 

She didn't move. "The deaths, the raids, the betrayals... so many Sanctuaries fell before ours. Do you think she would warn us, if she knew? Or is it a test?" 

Cicero didn't like where she was going. She was looking for someone to blame, someone to be mad at besides the pretender. Astrid was her friend. He tried to focus past the voices in his head to give a good answer. 

"If she could, I think she would give us fair warning. But Mother only sees so much, listener." 

Jinx nodded, glancing up at him, and then the coffin. "You are correct, dear keeper. Forgive me, I'm in an odd mood." 

He nodded, going back to cleaning, but keeping a close eye on the woman. It was something he often forgot, but he was a good ten years older than the listener. She was still but a very young woman. 

Eventually, Babette strolled back in, arms full of herbs and seeds, cuttings and such. She nodded to Jinx, and sat down to eat with her. Cicero took a break to make some tea for the three of them.

They sat in warm silence for a good time, just breathing, thinking about their lost friends and new home. Babette asked Cicero how he was alive, and he explained what had happened, leaving out Jinx's part of healing. He told her he'd hidden from her, escaped at the last moment, disguised a body to fake his death. He thought for a moment she didn't believe him, but she just nodded, sipping at her tea. 

"It smells of you both, here." She added, cryptically. Cicero forgot, sometimes that Babette was much older than them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends kind of abruptly, I didn't know when to call it. And, Jinx's history is a bit rushed, idk... *shrug*. Thanks for reading!


End file.
